


***

by Kk_tze



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze





	***

\- Когда я говорю руки вверх, я имею ввиду совершенно другое, - Хант прикладывает лед из ведерка для шампанского к носу, пачкая гостиничную салфетку кровью.  
\- Когда ты подходишь ко мне со спины с такими словами.. - откликается русский.  
\- В следующий раз я дам три зеленых свистка вверх.  
Сидоров только хмыкает.  
\- Где твой детский сад?  
\- Боишься, что я еще и хвост с собой привел?  
\- Если бы ты залез ко мне по стене через форточку темной ночью, я все равно бы не сомневался, что твой выводок гуляет где-то поблизости.  
\- Сказал, что мне нужно заняться одной очень важной деталью операции и только в одиночку.  
\- Проследить, чтобы я не помешал вам? - он отбирает у Ханта мокрую от растаявшего льда салфетку и кидает ее обратно в ведерко, - зато я обеспечил тебе отличное прикрытие. Никто теперь не усомнится, что ты не в спа прохлаждался.  
Сидоров опускает обе руки ему на плечи и толкает, Хант опрокидывается на гостиничную постель, привычным жестом откидывая отросшие пряди с лица.  
\- Ну, отрабатывай: отвлекай меня от того, чтобы сорвать вам соблазнение миллионера.  
Хант чертыхается и уже готов не развести ноги, а вскочить, чтобы узнать сколько этому русскому известно. Сидоров прижимает его одной рукой к постели, свободной расстегивая рубашку, и в глазах у него столько ехидства, что Хант немедля расслабляется.  
\- Ты лишаешь меня развлечения понаблюдать за попытками твоего щусенка, - он только хмурится в ответ на непонятное русское слово, - и вишенку съесть, и на хуй не сесть. Так что даже не надейся, что сумеешь убраться отсюда до рассвета.  
Хант бросает взгляд на часы, они показывают половину двенадцатого ночи. 

\- За миллионера не переживай, - Хант откидывается на подушки, ему уже совершенно нет дела до того, что там показывает какая стрелка на часах, - я сам его натаскивал.  
Когда он думал, что русский станет для него pain in the ass, то не предполагал, что это перестанет быть метафорой. Когда русский ему однажды сказал: заебу, - это тоже не звучало, как намерение.  
\- Тогда за миллионера-то я переживать и не буду, - со смешком соглашается Сидоров.  
Он не спрашивает кто натаскивал самого Ханта. Может, это врожденный талант.  
Хант отвечает ему голливудской чуть самодовольной улыбкой.  
\- Я представлю, что ты сделал мне комплимент.  
\- Представь лучше, что я сейчас сделаю тебе совсем другое, - голос у Сидорова хриплый, словно он проводит все свое время смоля советские папиросы без фильтра. И улыбка в уголках глаз, губами, как все нормальные люди, он улыбаться не умеет.  
\- Импровизация.  
Он не прикидывает, как бы так взяться за член, и не раздумывает прежде, чем взять в рот. Все, что нужно - приноровиться. Вскинуть бедра русский ему не дает: придавливает к постели предплечьем каждый раз, когда он предпринимает очередную попытку, и все, что остается Ханту - комкать покрывало, которое каким-то чудом все еще под его задницей.  
\- С той стороны глотки ты у меня все равно не выскочишь, не долбись.  
Хант отвечает ему русским и английским матом вперемешку. Либо он сейчас кончит, либо у него лопнут яйца. Стирают им там что ли воспоминания о рвотном рефлексе? Он слышал только байки про уклонение от пуль. Хант приподнимает голову, чтобы увидеть, как Сидоров, прикрыв глаза, насаживается ртом на его член, вжимая обеими руками в матрац, как подрагивают веки, когда он чувствует, как член сильнее напрягается у него во рту, и получить шлепок по бедру, которым его, кажется, поторапливают.  
\- Ебаться не учат, - Сидоров сплевывает в ладонь и проводит ей между ягодиц Ханта, - либо умеешь, либо нет. Но вашему миллионеру и не обломится, только этого на уроке ты поди не стал говорить.  
Презервативы у них кончились еще за пару раундов до этого. Хант предложил не считать его биологическим оружием, и Сидоров обозвал его Мата Хари.  
Нельзя все время быть начеку, особенно, когда который час подряд участвуешь в секс-марафоне, наскребя по сусекам на финальный рывок, и за один перекат и чуть вывернутое плечо Сидоров оказывается лицом в кровать. Не похоже, правда, что русский переживает за поругание собственной чести. Он бы ответил на такие мысли, что у него есть долг, Родина и собачья работа и не стоит ему приписывать лишку.  
Но, когда чувствуешь язык у себя в заднице, словарный запас скудеет быстрее, чем успеваешь проморгаться. Русский и так-то мало разговорчив, цедит слова, словно у него на внутренней поверхности черепа навсегда выгравированно: Болтун - находка для врага.  
\- Вот же ж ебанный ты нахуй. Загнивающий, блядь, запад.  
Дальше Ханту остается довольствоваться только невнятным матерным мычанием в подушку.  
Уже уходя, он останавливается, чтобы потрогать висящую на вешалке черную кожанку, которую русский носил во время их первой встречи в Москве.  
\- Начнешь мечтать о сексе на допросе в застенках КГБ, заезжайте в гости.  
\- Нет, уж лучше вы к нам.  
Сидоров смеется, и Хант салютует на прощанье.


End file.
